


Slipping away

by CindyRyan



Category: Manifest (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22168831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CindyRyan/pseuds/CindyRyan
Summary: missing scene. Spoilers 2x1
Relationships: Michaela Stone/Jared Vasquez
Kudos: 10





	Slipping away

Title: Slipping away  
author: Cindy Ryan  
category: Missing scene  
spoilers: 2x1

'Officer down!'

Jared's own words and memory echoed through his tortured thoughts as he stood in the partially lit hospital hallway. He really didn't know what time it was. Way past midnight; hours before dawn. The night after Michaela had been shot. Shot and nearly bled out in front of him; in her own home. Because of his actions. Simply because Jared had tried to protect the woman he loved from herself. 

'Zeke you bastard....'

By a miracle Michaela had been dropped back in his life five years after he thought he'd lost her forever. Now she was slipping away from him. Had been ever since she'd met Zeke. Jared had tried to keep her close; keep her safe but she was fading from him.  
A nurse had stopped Jared's advance to Michaela's door but a flash of his badge and she'd let him pass. Perhaps she'd recognized him from the waiting area. The long hours he'd paced and wondered if he'd lost Michaela a second time because of his actions. Because of the hard truth that he'd been jealous.  
She barely knew this Zeke, but she trusted the visions the Callings. Trusted the things Jared still didn't fully understand. Trusted them more than Jared. Her partner, her lover, the man she was supposed to be with.

'I don't know what's going on, but she doesn't want to see you.'

The words had stung even though Jared knew he should have expected that. However, he'd spent the last few hours frightened beyond words that he'd played a part in her death. That he'd destroyed their second chance. That he'd never kiss or embrace Michaela again. That all he'd see every time he closed his eyes was her blood on his hands.  
As quietly as he could Jared pushed open the door to Michaela's hospital room. She may have blocked him from visiting her during normal hours, but Jared had to see her. Needed to see for himself that she was alright. Michaela may not want him in her life right now but he was still a part of that life. He still loved her.

A lump formed in Jared's throat and he swallowed it. Michaela looked too pale against the white pillow. She stirred in her sleep her fists clenching and unclenching. Jared ached to go to her; comfort her from whatever nightmare was claiming her rest. He held himself back; knowing she wouldn't welcome his intrusion.

“I'm sorry, Mic.”Jared whispered. “More sorry than you'll ever know. I was only trying to keep you safe.”

That was a half truth Jared's conscious whispered and he shoved it aside. Maybe it was a half truth. Maybe he'd wanted Zeke out of their lives. However, everything had escalated and spiraled downward way faster than Jared had anticipated. Jared knew he'd be wanting that moment back. That he'd be anaylizing the last few days for the rest of his life. 

Whatever nightmare that had disturbed Michaela had left her. Jared watched as the young detective settled into a more peaceful sleep her features relaxing. Somehow he had to fix this, but Jared wasn't sure how or where to start. Jared took several steps to the left side of the bed and rested his hand on top of Michaela's. Just enough that he could touch her skin. A brush really more than a hold. He itched to grip her hand fully like she had when he'd been injured in the tunnel. Again Jared held himself back.

“I love you.”Jared said huskily.

Jared watched Michaela sleep for a few more minutes. Then Jared did one of the hardest things he'd ever done; he left without looking back.

end


End file.
